A Game
by TehLemur
Summary: The twins made a magnificent sell at the store... and have tricked Ron into playing "a game." They'll only buy him something if he plays... Incest/Twincest - Fred/Ron/George If you don't like that, don't read it!


Hi~  
This is my first fanfic... ever.  
Please, judge nicely, and don't forget to review.  
Disclaimer:: I don't own anything pertaining to the Harry Potter series; meaning the characters. The plot of this little fanfic was completely my imagination, though, and I apologize if it seems similar to others.  
Also:: I refuse to admit that Fred Weasley ever died, so don't go getting all confused about that, thanks. :)

In other news::

This is a fanfic for the older readers. It has incest, as well as twincest, and even is gay (contains yaoi, in other words). If any of this isn't something that you want, or should, be reading, then _don't read any farther._

* * *

A Game

Ron sighed and held a hand in front of his face as he waited for the dramatization that was to come from his brothers. Their store had been a hit since the moment it had opened, and ever since, they had never stopped bragging. After the horrible incidents of the recent past, things had slowly started to slow down, no matter how much Ron had a hard time believing it.

After about a year and a half of dating, Ron and Hermoine had recently broken up, due to differences in their feelings towards each other. Ron had thought that things were going great, but apparently the book-smart girl had decided that she no longer had feelings for the much dim-witted red head.

Currently, the twins were going on about their latest sale:

"He bought everything!" started Fred.

"Didn't even ask what they did," finished his twin, George.

Ron nodded, trying his best to act as interested as he could. "Well, that really must have gained you a lot of money."

The twins nodded as well, though much more enthusiastically. In unison, they chanted, "We're tempted to buy you something, but-"

Ron's hand fell from his face and his eyes widened, "You will?"

"-But, you don't seem to care about what we say," the twins finished.

Ron growled, "Whatever. You should spend the money on Mum, anyways."

The twins laughed loudly. After calming down, Fred spoke first, "We already bought her a whole bunch of stuff."

George nodded agreement, "We still have too much extra money, though."

Fred sighed, "I wonder what we'll spend it on. We already have basically everything we want at the moment…"

Ron nearly whimpered aloud. He'd been wanting a new broom, but hadn't been able to afford it himself, what with bills and other things of the like. His brothers were surely evil. Sadly, they were at the twins' apartment, so it wasn't like he could complain to his mother or anything. '_Not that I would…'_ he thought.

His brothers' talking caught his attention once more, and Ron focused his glare back at the twins. Fred started once more, "We might forgive you for being so inconsiderate of our feelings…"

"But you'd have to earn it."

Another growl escaped Ron's lips and he leaned back in the loveseat that he'd taken to find his favorite seat in his brothers' place. No matter what, his brothers were going to put him through torture, it was just a matter of how much. "How do I do that?" Ron knew he wasn't smart, but he wasn't completely stupid, either. The twins were going to think up something that the younger redhead would only do if he really wanted the gift, or money. Which, he did, so he was up for basically everything that pushed its way into his mind.

"We'll…" George looked to his twin to finish the sentence.

"… Play a game," Fred finished with his winning grin.

Ron cocked an eyebrow and waved his hand, "Well, what game?" Curiosity had started to eat its way at the edges of his thoughts, but Ron was definitely not going to admit that out loud to the teasing twins.

"Let's say… a game of truth." Fred picked at the fraying cloth of their couch, which the loveseat that Ron was sitting in sat opposite from. The coffee table between the two sofas was basically now a foot stool for the three, and Ron had taken to getting quite comfortable in his seat when he decided to visit his torturous brothers.

"Well, or dare." George shrugged.

"That's a child's game!" Ron groaned and went back to covering his face with his hand. Were the twins mentally stable at the moment? Had they accidentally taken a bad potion?

"Not the way _we _want to play."

"I'm getting kind of scared, to be honest," Ron admitted. Anything the twins cooked up in their minds was trouble. Especially if they described it in such a tone as they were.

"You better be." George had gone from looking slightly bored to sitting forward in his spot, eying Ron with obvious curiosity for what the younger's reaction would be.

"We'll ask you a question, just one, and then you have to either answer, or…" Fred started out the description with his usual sly tone.

"Or, the dare is the only other option." George finished the sentence with an air of satisfaction, and waited for Fred to get to the smaller details.

"If you don't answer the truth, honestly or just not at all, then you _have_ to do the dare. If you agree, you can't back out once we've already asked the question." Fred complied to his twin's unspoken request to fill in on some of the details.

"We have a potion, one that will keep you from lying if you decide to really answer."

"If you decide not to answer, then you'll just have truth potion stuck in your system for a short while, nothing to worry about."

"But, if you decide not to answer, you _have_ to do the dare."

"That's already been said, twin."  
Ron thought. With the twins, the question would most definitely be something he wouldn't want to answer, and then any dare they chose to replace it would be even worse. Was getting a new broom worth all the torture he'd go through? '_Well…_'

He sighed. "Fine. Whatever, just ask the question and get it over with."

The twins seemed nearly giddy. Thoughts of what they were planning, exactly, was one of the things that Ron was thinking about. The other thing was whether the potion that he'd end up drinking would taste good.

"Great, I'll go get the potion." Fred interrupted his thoughts with his new burst of energy and ran off to find whatever potion it was. George continued sitting on the couch, watching Ron with a look of near humor. What in bloody Hell were they planning?

Fred soon returned with a small vile in which was a light blue and pink swirling liquid. Ron made a face at the object and turned his gaze to the twin holding it, "Really? What's in it?"

"A lot of stuff," Fred replied, grinning. Then, the twin sat down on the couch, once again across from Ron, and held the vile out. Gingerly, the younger took the vile and pulled out the stopper. With a small grimace, Ron downed the small amount of potion and waited for the horrible taste. Surprisingly, it actually tasted quite good; like vanilla and a hint of blueberries.

"It's good!" Fred nodded to Ron's statement of the obvious and then waited the ten seconds for the potion to kick in. In just that amount of time, Ron's face went from obvious concentration on the taste of the potion, to one of pure relaxation.

The twins scooted slightly away from each other, then patted the small space between them, "Sit here."

Ron followed the order without a second thought, standing slowly and then just as slowly walking over to sit between the twins. Once finally settled, he leaned back and let his eyelids drift half closed. "Hmm."

Fred and George tried to keep from giggling as they leaned slightly forward so as to see Ron's face better. Fred started, "Okay, we'll ask now. Just answer, or tell us whether you'd prefer the dare." Ron nodded his understanding.

"Okay, the question is Have you had sex yet?" George finished with a slight trill to his voice.

Ron's eyes went from closing to wide open in less than a split second, and he sat up as fast as he could. What was with this question? He'd figured it would just be something stupid and embarrassing that would involve some weird situations. To his surprise, it was nearly just that, though still way away from what he'd expected.

"That's… I mean…" Should he answer? If the question was this, what would the 'dare' be? With a small gulp, Ron finished his reply, "I think I'd prefer the dare." His previous attempt to jump and get away from the twins had been thwarted, when both of them held up an arm and barred his way. The twins were surprisingly strong for their slim figures.

"You sure?"

"I said I _think_, but… yeah... maybe." Ron nodded, as if he was doing his best in just convincing himself, which he was.

"Okay then, you get the 'dare' which actually isn't much of a dare, exactly." Fred tried to keep any giggles he'd been dying to let out down, but only managed to keep about half in.

"Well, what is it?" Ron's just recent relaxation was gone, and he was now highly aware of what was going on around him. Both of the twins' had an arm rubbing against his own, after having stopped barring his way, and the younger realized that he was literally stuck between them, with the back of the couch behind and the coffee table in front. Why had he been so stupid as to let these two convince him to play this "game?"

"Since we can't tell if you've ever done it," George started.

"And if you haven't, then you've missed out…"

"Then we'll make sure by the time you leave…"  
"That you _have._"

Ron tilted his head to the side slightly, wondering what his two brothers were going on about. If he hadn't "done it" yet, they'd make sure he had? What, did they have some "friend" or something? Then, something clicked in the youngest red head's mind. Were they…?

On either of Ron's legs, a hand was traveling up his thigh, trailing its way up. Ron pushed himself back as far in the couch as he possibly could, "I change my mind. I'll answer the question!"

The twins shook their heads. "We said that once you decide not to answer the question, you can't turn back, didn't we?"

"But-"

"Oh, bugger. Just shut up and let the dare commence."

Ron complied, though much less willingly than the twins would have liked. What were they doing? He was their little _brother_. And, if it wasn't obvious, a _guy_. Hence the term, "brother." Had he completely misunderstood and they were actually just joking around? It wouldn't be surprising, but the twins were definitely taking this joke a little too far. "Um... are you serious?"

George's look of amusement turned to one of pure seriousness. "Of course. You think we're so evil as to pull a joke like this?" Ron nodded. George giggled and shrugged, "Okay, we are, but we're not joking at this time."

The youngest in the room was silent for a moment, just watching as the two twins progressed towards him. Finally, he tried to keep a dignified response, no matter how much he failed at it: "Well, then, can I know what you're gonna do?"

Both of the twins paused. They hadn't expected such a question. More, they'd expected Ron to argue for a while longer before he finally gave in to what he thought would be "torturous," when the twins knew that all three of them would definitely enjoy it. Fred spoke, though it was obvious how the two had gotten such an unexpected reply from their youngest brother. "We... already said that we'd make sure you'd had sex before you left."

George finished the explanation for his brother, "It's not hetero, but it's still great."

Ron gulped. His brothers... and him... were going to...? What the bloody Hell were these guys thinking? Maybe they really _had_ had a bad potion. How were they going to manage that? Excluding the fact that they were all siblings, they were _three guys_. How would that end up working out?

The twins saw the look of confusion and curiosity on their brother's face and both went back to grinning. Fred took on his turn to explain something, "Don't worry, you don't have to do anything. Since it's your first time in any way, we'll do everything." Ron still seemed unconvinced, but the twins ignored any further explanation for that moment.

A small tingling sensation running up Ron's spine brought to his attention the fact that both of his brothers' hands had traveled ever closer to the crotch of his pants. Nimble fingers reached up and played with the small zipper, as if they were still deciding whether they themselves wanted to continue. This could argue against the twins' faces, were just looks of pure enjoyment. They were obviously getting a thrill out of Ron's reactions to their actions, and they still had a lot yet to do.

If Ron hadn't been watching with fascination at his brothers' actions, he wouldn't even have been able to tell that Fred had managed to pull the zipper down. At this point, Ron was literally betraying himself. Though he was extremely hesitant as to what was happening, he'd already become slightly hard. '_Bloody Hell.'_

Although Ron was still a bit hesitant and still hadn't decided whether he liked this or not, the twins had noticed his situation and were positively thrilled –much to Ron's horror. This, despite how he was really feeling, urged the twins further in their proceedings.

As to this point, Fred was hovering over Ron, a glimmer in his eyes as he played with the pulled-down zipper; while George was to the side, just a few inches away from Ron's face. The younger could feel his older brothers' hot breath on his sensitive skin, not helping his getting-harder self. "Y-you guys, what are yo-"

The two twins growled at the same time, sending Ron into silence. Fred sighed, "We're going slow because you're going to freak out of we go as fast as we want to, right twin?"

George nodded, "Correct, twin." The twinkle in his brothers' eyes was unmistakable, and Ron was definitely starting to regret letting things get to this. His decision to play their "game" was seeming to more and more stupid every moment, even if he was feeling extremely aroused.

Apparently, the tension between the siblings had grown to be too much for the twins, and Fred had gone to just pulling waist-band of Ron's pants down slowly, urging his younger brother to lift his hips to make the job easier. Gingerly, Ron lifted his hips, trying to ignore his now slightly flushed cheeks. Why were these two able to make him so embarrassed?

Glad that their little brother was obeying nicely, the twins took it as a sign that they were officially aloud to do whatever they wanted. Though, it wasn't as if Ron could have resisted if he wanted to. Even though he wasn't a small guy, or really weak for that matter, his older, twin brothers happened to somehow be both stronger. Usually, Ron was actually quite matched in strength with the two. Then, in his slight haze, Ron realized: it must have been the potion. No wonder he was being so easy to control! '_Those sneaky damn-'_

Fred interrupted Ron's thoughts, "Now, we can tell you're thinking insults. You're our little brother who we know very well."

Ron growled at this. Why did they always have to be so demeaning? Their normal teasing was fine, and Ron had gotten used to it, but this was a whole new level when _not_ considering the fact that Fred was now massaging the front of his "little brother's" boxers.

A slight gasp escaped Ron's lips, and he did his best to keep his hips from bucking in any way, otherwise that would just give his older brothers more satisfaction than he would have liked.

Still, the twins noticed the reaction they'd gained, and George became impatient. Fred was doing everything, so he decided it was his turn to do _something,_ rather than just sit there and watch. With this, the twin leaned forward and pressed a few light kisses to Ron's collarbone, which was revealed beneath the gray v-neck t-shirt he was wearing. This gained another gasp from the young adult, further encouraging the twins. Faint thoughts of how stupid he was for accidentally encouraging them drifted across Ron's mind, but sadly, he couldn't help it. How did they know so much? They'd definitely done it before, but how did they know how to get such reactions from _him_? Had they... done this stuff... with each other?

This thought brought on a whole other wave of arousal, bringing his slightly-hard-on, to a full on thriving boner. The blush that he'd been trying to suppress could no longer be hidden, and the grins on the twins' faces had turned to confident smirks. They had switched to being slightly more concentrated, though they still looked like their sly selves. The tip of his penis was now slightly protruding from his boxers, and Ron quickly moved his hands to push away Fred's and cover himself up.

At this, the twins both shook their heads and grabbed Ron's own hands. They were then pinned above him, against the beige colored wall behind the couch. Another gasp escaped Ron's lips as he saw that Fred was now using both hands to hold Ron's away, and George was scooting down the couch, angling himself to where his face was just above Ron's crotch.

Eyes wide, Ron watched as George pulled his boxers down as far as they would go, then lifted the youngest's hips himself, just to pull the boxers down more easily. They were then met with the jeans that had pooled around his ankles and lastly pulled off by the rather quick hands of Ron's older brother. Now, Ron was sitting nearly naked on the couch, his only article of clothing left being his v-neck shirt. He silently cursed himself for always taking off his shoes when he entered his brothers' home, and watched in slight horror, and much more fascination, as George continued.

The twin's face turned to face Ron, the smirk not having dared leave, and then George brought his face down to Ron's now rock-hard penis. Suddenly, Ron felt lips close around his head and his hips bucked, much despite his efforts to keep them from doing so. A light groan escaped his lips, and he could have sworn he heard a chuckle from Fred. If he'd been in the condition, Ron would have growled as rude a reply as possible, but he found that he was incapable of that at the moment.

While the sensation of George's mouth now bobbing up and down along his shaft nearly overwhelmed Ron, he soon found his lips covered by none other than those that belonged to Fred. Finding that he was incapable of resisting any more, Ron gave in and kissed back. Surprisingly, he found that he quite enjoyed it and surrendered without one hesitation when Fred's tongue ran over his bottom lip, asking for entrance to his mouth. As expected, the twin's tongue explored the youngest brother's, not missing one small part.

As his mouth was being violated in every way possible from another person's tongue, Ron couldn't help the small groans forming in the back of his throat at the onslaught of his older brothers' mouths. While one tongue traveled throughout his mouth, another traveled the length of his shaft.

The grip that Fred had on Ron's hands loosened, as they'd all realized that the youngest would no longer be putting up any fight –this was way too enjoyable for him. This whole new experience was something he wanted to live forever, no matter how weird it was that they were all guys _and_ brothers, at that.

The light brushing of Fred's fingertips passed over Ron's skin as they traveled down to the hem of his shirt. Once there, the shirt was brought up and the two broke apart for a moment so the item of clothing could be pulled above Ron's head. Then, the article was tossed to the ground a few feet away, and the brothers went back to exploring each others' mouths. Ron had gotten used to kissing his brother, somehow, and was now into it completely, not holding back. The twins got a kick out of this, even if George was somewhat occupied with something else at the moment.

* * *

Hm... I think I did okay for it being my first fanfic.  
I might make a follow-up, depending on the reviews I get for this, and if I end up wanting to.


End file.
